1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor resistance element, a semiconductor module including the semiconductor resistance element, and a processor-based system including the semiconductor module.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor modules have been fabricated to be highly functional and highly integrated. To embody the higher functionality of the semiconductor modules, semiconductor devices with different functions may be disposed on printed circuit boards (PCBs). To embody the higher integration density of the semiconductor modules, semiconductor devices and/or semiconductor resistance elements may be integrated on small areas of the PCBs. The semiconductor devices may be sequentially stacked in semiconductor package structures.
Further, each of the semiconductor resistance elements may include resistance patterns disposed at the same level of the stack on an insulating substrate. However, to meet the requirement for the higher integration of the semiconductor module, there may be a technical limit in disposing the resistance patterns at the same level of the stack on the insulating substrate. This is because the resistance patterns are more likely to be electrically connected to one another on the insulating substrate with the continuously higher integration of the semiconductor modules.
The semiconductor module may have poorer or degraded electrical properties due to the semiconductor resistance elements. The semiconductor module may be included in a processor-based system. The processor-based system may have poorer or degraded electrical properties due to the semiconductor resistance elements included in the semiconductor module.